Return
by AlmostNotReallyKawaii
Summary: Harry just wanted to return Draco Malfoy's wand as quietly and peacefully as he could. Unfortunately for Harry, nothing can ever be quiet and peaceful for him. Discovering a huge secret he never meant to find out leaves him feeling self-concious and confused. But will this secret change him? Time-skip, Chaptered, Drarry, Ron/Hermione, Neville/Ginny
1. An Attempt

Debris crunched softly in the low light of the dungeons, lost among the voices that filled the castle. A vaguely human-shaped shadow moved beneath the flickering light of the torches, creeping carefully to avoid any attention. As Harry made his way to the Slytherin Common Room, he began to notice how much worse the dungeons had become since the war. Sudden light filtered in where bricks had gone missing. Cracks seemed to blossom out from crevices, and Harry kept expecting the tell-tale scuttle of spiders, so cobweb-like the cracks were. When he heard hushed voices, he pressed himself against the wall and watched the group of solemn Slytherins walk by with their eyes glued to the floor. He continued down the hallway until he heard a hum of subdued voices. Walking faster, Harry reached the Slytherin dorms, with its one wall totally mutilated, baring the chock-full common room to passerby-not that there were many.

Mission in mind, Harry quietly stepped over the damaged threshold, not bothering to use the proper entrance. His eyes skimmed the room, silently observing the year-based groups of Slytherins huddled together in various locations throughout the room, all whispering quietly. All but one Slytherin. Malfoy lay off to one side, eyes looking glazed and dull as he stared out the window, the rays of morning sun hitting his pale, sunken face. He looked as though he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep over the past few hours while the teachers and volunteers were cleaning up. Harry's eyes lingered on Malfoy's blank face a moment longer before he quietly tread up the stairway to the seventh year dorms. The door creaked as he opened it, and Harry whipped around to see if anyone had noticed. None of the students had looked up from their groups, but Harry thought for a moment that he saw Malfoy's face turn slightly. Then Malfoy sighed silently and turned his face away, gazing out the window. Turning back, Harry crept into the room as quietly as he could. Looking around, he noticed that all the beds had been made but one. Approaching it quietly, Harry noted that no belongings lay upon the bedside table, whereas all the other bedside tables were strewn with various items that could identify whose bed it was. Harry made out Zabini's, Nott's, Goyle's, and Crabbe's beds. That left the unmade one as Malfoy's. Harry laid his hand across the sheets and was surprised to find that they were still warm. Taking of his invisibility cloak, he laid it gently near the end of the bed and quietly got down on his knees. He knew what he had to do. Reaching into his clock, he pulled out a piece of parchment, a self-inking quill, and a wand that was not either of his own. Looking around for a writing surface, Harry hunched over the bedside table, quill in hand and blank parchment begging to be written on. Biting his lip, he closed his eyes and thought. After a moment, he opened his eyes and began to write:

_Malfoy-_

_Thank you and you're welcome._

_For everything._

_-Harry Potter_

Harry read the note over. Short, simple, and clear. Folding it in half, Harry tucked the quill back inside his pocket. Placing the note carefully on the pillow, Harry gently placed Draco's wand on top before noticing something brown poking out from beneath the pillow. Pulling it out, Harry saw that it was a small brown notebook or journal of some sort. Gryffindor curiosity overwhelming him, he opened it, and his eyes widened as he recognized Malfoy's handwriting. It looked like a journal entry and was dated as…wasn't that today?

_2 May 1998_

_Whew. I certainly am relieved. No more Voldemort, than heavens. That crazy lunatic was driving me insane, making me do all sorts of horrid things, crazy shit that no one in their right mind would consider. I mean, cruciating fellow students? Even if they are pathetic Gryffindors, what pleasure comes from other people's senseless pain? They hadn't even done anything severely against the Carrows' rules. I find revenge much preferable. Anyways, seeing as my Chosen One has come through, I am no longer haunted by the lunatic and all his crazies and supporters. Well, maybe some of his crazy supporters may never be caught. Must always be on my guard. What am I talking about? _I_ must be crazy. Only crazy people write in a journal every day without fail for three years and talk to you as though you were a real person. Aaand there I am again. But it's really lonely now. Crabbe's gone and blown himself up, and you never really see a person with one crony. It's always a trio of some sort. The wand, the cloak, the stone. Harry, Granger and the Weasel. And I know I'll always be the "bad one." I will always be the traitor now, no matter what I do. And Harry going to be the star of the wizarding world—well, more than his already is. And we'll be more far apart than ever. Not that it matters. To him. *sigh* I guess it really is impossible. Me, a traitorous ex-Death Eater with the Savior of the Wizarding World, Harry Potter? Hah. I should have known it was impossible from the start. I really didn't choose on my own, you know. It just…happened. Ugh. Never mind that now, it seems as though I'll just have to_

And the entry ended abruptly. Harry looked up from the journal, head reeling in shock. What in the blazes had he just found? What the hell had he just read!? Bloody hell! It seems as though…but it was impossible, illogical, stupid..but he had just read it. It seems as though Malfoy had a…_thing_ for Harry. Surprisingly Harry's insides didn't recoil from the thought. Huh. In fact, he just felt a pleasant sort of bubble of gentle curiosity in his chest now. It was curiosity, obviously, because he wanted to know more about what the hell Malfoy was thinking, that was all...

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming up the stairs and the door burst open before he had a chance to replace the journal or grab his invisibility cloak. Harry turned slowly, only to meet Malfoy's startled, disbelieving eyes. Previously devoid of emotion, Malfoy's eyes flickered through a range of emotions- surprise, suspicion, guilt, relief, and finally panic. Flickering down to his hands, Malfoy's eyes widened at the sight of Harry holding his journal, and he lunged forward, trying to grab it out of Harry's hands. Harry's Quidditch skills kicked in as he quickly stood up tall, holding the book in the air out of Malfoy's reach. Looking up, Harry involuntarily flipped through the pages faster and was further shocked to find them full of pictures, newspaper clippings, doodles, and-were those Witch Weekly cutouts?-alongside pages full of Malfoy's immaculate scrawl. Baffled, Harry slowly lowered his hand and Malfoy grabbed the journal from him, face flushed furiously red and eyes flickering left and right, leaving him looking vulnerable, on the verge of tears, and…well, cute. _Wait,_ Harry thought. _Did I just think of Malfoy as cute?_

An awkward silence settled between them, and Harry looked everywhere except at Malfoy's face. Finally, Malfoy spoke in a quivering voice.

"How-how far did you read?" he asked quietly, still refusing to make eye contact with Harry, whose eyes flicked to Malfoy the second he spoke.

"…Well…I—er, well, erm…today's entry," Harry admitted, now feeling abashed at what he'd done. How many times had Hermione told him not to go through other people's journals. And after his second year, the Chamber of Secrets, and being Ginny's boyfriend, he knew he should have had a bit more caution. _Ginny!_ his mind thought suddenly. He had totally forgotten about her while he was reading Malfoy's journal. In fact, he was feeling sort of pleased and flattered and had totally forgotten about the sort-of-on-hiatus thing with Ginny.

Malfoy remained silent as his hands quietly fiddled with the small but thick book. Harry realized he should probably say something.

"Well, er, I'm—I'm sorry. I shouldn't have read your journal. It's just-I didn't know it was yours-well, I should have, seeing as it was under your pillow. Anyways, I just came to return your wand, and, well…I'm sorry," Harry rambled, feeling nervous and guilty. There was a long silence and then-

"Well, you know, then, don't you? Just go and blab it to the world, see if I care!" Malfoy's voice now sounded as though he was really crying, but his frustration shone through as his voice rose with anger with each word. "It doesn't even matter anymore. It was always just a stupid-I don't know WHAT I've been doing, what I've been expecting, I'm just really good at this whole inflicting self-pain thing, aren't I? I suppose I'll just be even more hated now. It's not like anything will be any different. It's just—I'm SO STUPID!" he bellowed, eyes really swimming with tears now. Harry felt immensely guilty, but instead of pity for Malfoy, he felt something else in his gut. His gut was telling him to do something. _But what?_ he wondered. He looked back up at the currently tear-stricken boy that he had known nearly all his life. It was unnatural seeing him without a smirk on his face, like when he stumbled upon Malfoy in the bathroom during 6th year. But this time Harry felt something different. There was something strange about Malfoy and the way he was wiping his tears defiantly with his sleeves. There was something…fascinating. Something…alluring.

Before he knew what he was doing, Harry quickly strode up to the boy and pulled Draco's hands away from his face. Harry used his palms to wipe away the tears on the stricken and confused face looking up at him with wide eyes. Something swelled in his heart as he instinctively closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around the frail, shivering body in front of him, and placed his own lips upon Draco's.

Immediately the something swelling in his heart rose and rose and burst as Harry felt joy, happiness—something he had not felt in ages. In fact, he didn't think he'd ever felt this happy. He felt as though he could conjure the most powerful patronus or defeat five more Dark Lords, such was the emotion he felt when his lips connected with Draco's. And far too quick it was gone—a pair of quivering hands that now lay on his chest had pushed him away. Harry opened his eyes and looked at Draco in confusion, realization dawned on him and he flushed. Draco's eyes began swimming with tears again, and his expression was pained, confused, almost…betrayed.

Harry blanched. He had no idea what he had just done, or why, but he knew that it felt right. However, still being unsure of himself and not trusting his initial response, he looked directly in Draco's eyes before quietly mumbling an apology, quickly grabbing his invisibility cloak, and going down the stairs two at a time.

Harry didn't care if the Slytherins noticed a pair of dirty trainers or felt a brush of wind that seemingly came from nowhere. He just knew he had to leave as soon as possible. He needed to talk to someone, anyone, and get his mind off this for awhile. As he raced up the stairs to the foyer in front of what once was the Great Hall, he came across the last person he needed to see at the moment.

Ginny.

* * *

**(A/N): Hello everyone~ *Phew* Finally got around to typing this up. It was lying around handwritten somewhere and I was being lazy about putting it up. I hope I'm getting better at this whole writing thing ^.^ R&R please!**


	2. A Decision

Harry had no idea what to do, and panic was steadily rising in his chest as Ginny rushed towards him. She had cleaned herself up after the battle, but her eyes looked very tired. She threw herself into his arms, and Harry instinctively wrapped his arms around her. Suddenly Harry felt strange. Holding her now felt…wrong. It didn't—couldn't—compare to the warmth that had filled his chest when he had embraced Draco. Her hair still smelled like flowers, she was still small and fit snugly in his arms, but it was all wrong.

She turned up her face and Harry knew she wanted a kiss, but he was in no state to be giving out any more kisses. He turned his head away, hoping Ginny would interpret it as his being exhausted. Thankfully, she did, and just buried her face into his chest again. He heard footsteps and looked up to see Ron and Hermione at the base of the stairs. He let go of Ginny as they approached him, and Hermione pulled him into a hug. Ron looked disgruntled for a moment before also giving Harry a hug.

They all looked at each other with their tired faces and suddenly they all were giggling. Ginny holding on to Harry, nearly doubled over with laughter, Ron roaring with laughter as he always did, Hermione trying to stifle her giggles behind her hand, and Harry chuckling at all his friends. _This is home_, he thought. _These are the people I want next to me for the rest of my life._ But, as he thought this, he felt something missing. He knew he would forever treasure Ginny as his best friend, but suddenly he realized that he couldn't be _with_ her. Now it felt wrong, and he knew he couldn't betray Ginny by staying with her. She was a free spirit—strong, bold, uninhibited—and Harry couldn't bear to break her heart in that way. He knew she deserved someone better, someone who loved her with all their heart, and after what had just happened with Draco…Harry wasn't sure of himself at all anymore.

Hermione smiled at Harry and Ginny before grabbing Ron's hand and leaving. Harry and Ginny were left in the foyer again. Ginny looked up at Harry, her eyes twinkling and her hair soft in his hands. He knew that he still loved her, but…not in the same way. He held her shoulders and gently separated her from him so they were facing each other face to face. The twinkle in her eyes was now confused, as her eyebrows scrunched together slightly.

"Harry?" she asked quietly, eyes filled with concern, "Harry, what's wrong? I can tell there's something." Harry felt immensely guilty as he struggled to explain how he felt without revealing Draco's secret. Harry had decided from the get-go that he would never reveal Draco's secret until...well, he wasn't quite sure about that part. He didn't know what to do after he broke up with Ginny. _One task at a time, Harry_ he said to himself before taking a deep breath and looking Ginny in the eyes.

"Er, well, Ginny, I have something to confess to you," he started, her eyes wide and hopeful, without the slightest expectancy of what was to come. Harry tok a deep breath, knowing that what he was doing was right and true to himself.

"Ginny, I really like you. A lot. In fact, I think I love you-but as friends. I've come to love you as much as I love Ron and Hermione. You three mean the world to me, and are the first people I could truly confide in. You are an amazing person: funny, beautiful, intelligent. I am truly grateful that we had the opportunity to love one another. But the love I hold for you now is not the same as the love you hold for me. I want you to be happy, with someone who deserves you, with someone who loves you with all their heart. I don't think I can do that for you. Once, I did, but, well, something has changed-something about me. You've done everything right; you're the best girlfriend a bloke could ask for, but, well, I don't think I can be the best boyfriend to you anymore. I'm truly sorry. I'm sorry with all my heart and hope you can forgive me," Harry poured out everything that was on his mind. What was _wrong_ with him? He was giving up Ginny for a "funny feeling" he had down in the Slytherin dorms. But deep in his heart, in his gut, he knew that what he was doing was right.

Ginny stared at him quietly for awhile before removing herself from his arms. Standing up tall in front of him, she gazed directly into Harry's eyes without the trace of a tear anywhere. Harry always admired her strength, her courage, her resilience. She took a deep breath and placed her hands on Harry's shoulders.

"Harry, you have no reason to be sorry, okay. I understand completely. It happens to everyone, and since the war happened, I really don't blame you. I'll be fine, I promise. For awhile now I could tell something was wrong. Since we met as the war began-I could tell. I just want to make sure that this is what you want. I don't want you to regret this descision, because I might not be there to take you back. I'm speaking to you honestly, Harry. If you're sure you want us to break up, just say so, alright?" she responded. Harry thought he heard her voice quiver, but he was sure it was just his imagination. After all, her heart was so strong, was it not? Harry gently took her hands off of his shoulders and pulled her in for a last, gentle hug. The smell of her sweet hair wafted into his nostrils and filled him with an indescribable emotion for a moment before it vanished, replaced with a hollowness aching in his chest.

Something clattered across the floor, echoing throughout the great entrance hall. Breaking apart and stepping back, both Ginny and Harry looked up to see Malfoy staring at them, his wand laying on the floor, forgotten. There was something in his face, something in his eyes that burned through Harry, filling him with a sense of foreboding and tension.

Silently, Malfoy picked up his wand, adjusted his clothes quickly, and walked towards the couple. The emotion that had filled his eyes not a moment ago was gone, replaced with a cool emptiness.

Hollowly, Malfoy spoke, "Thank you for my wand, Potter, and for my life. I offer the same condolences to you." He nodded at Ginny curtly, turned around and, shivering noticeably, continued back down the way he came from.

Shocked, albeit for different reasons, both Ginny and Harry stared after Malfoy's retreating back until he was out of sight. Slowly turning back to Ginny, Harry snapped to his senses and gave her a quick hug. Then he sprinted across the foyer and followed Malfoy, his heart hammering in his chest.


	3. Confusion

Apparently Malfoy had been walking pretty fast, because even as Harry kept up a slow jog, trying to catch up with the Slytherin, he was nowhere to be found! As Harry approached the Slytherin dorm, he suddenly had the sense to wrap his invisibility cloak around him before he approached the light and the slightly louder hum of voices buzzing within. Harry quietly retraced his steps through the common room up to the dorms, where he faced a closed door. He tried the door handle; it was locked, as expected. A quick _alohomora_ didn't seem to do the trick, so Harry did the next best thing. He knocked.

The initial response was silence. After a few moments, Harry tried again, before hearing something mumbled from within the chamber. Feeling frustrated, Harry attempted to cast another _alohomora_. The results persisted. A third and final knock on the door, and Harry was really getting impatient. Just as he was about to cast the reductor spell, the handle clicked from the inside, and the door quietly creaked open. Immediately placing his hand on the door to prevent its closure, Harry gently pushed it open only to come face to face with Draco's startled eyes. Immediately Harry felt a force pushing against the door, against his hand, pushing him out, but he persisted. He knew he had to talk to Draco clearly, face to face, if anything was going to happen. He wasn't even sure if he _wanted_ anything to happen. But he had to try and talk to Draco. After a few moments, Draco surrendered, his weakened body unable to handle the strain of further retaliation of any sort. Harry stepped inside the dorm and closed the door behind him, silently casting a _colloportus_ before tucking his wand back into his robes.

Harry felt awkward all of a sudden; heat rushed to his face as he realized he was alone in a dorm with his ex-archrival–one that he had kissed not too long ago. His face burned with the memory and something churned in his gut. Merlin, what was he, a randy teenager? _Well_, he supposed, _I guess I am_. He glanced around the room before looking at Draco's turned back. Harry opened his mouth to speak before he was cut off by a harsh voice.

"You're so gullible," Malfoy began harshly. Harry looked up in surprise as Malfoy turned around, a smirk spread across his face. "You actually believed that I, a Malfoy, would _fall for you_?" he questioned scornfully.

Shocked and bewildered, Harry stared as Malfoy continued, "The journal was part of an elaborate prank. You, being the sneaky little Gryffindor you are, found it prematurely. I, with my superb acting skills, managed to twist the prank at a moment's notice."

Malfoy glared at Harry triumphantly, but Harry could help feeling that something was wrong. Something was...off about Malfoy's smirk. _A prank?_ Harry wondered. _What kind of a lame prank is that?_ But as Malfoy had clearly just told him, none of it was real. What Harry wasn't sure he was feeling was based upon a lie, apparently. But that nagging in Harry's gut refused to listen. He knew there was something, and he couldn't identify it, but it was definitely still there. The awkward silence refused to cease until Malfoy laughed disdainfully.

"I still can't believe that you, Harry Potter, actually kissed me. Did you truly, actually believe that I loved you?" Malfoy stressed, and Harry could swear he heard a quiver in the otherwise steady mocking voice.

"Or have you just been absent for the past, oh, I don't know, seven years of our lives? Have we not been rivals, if not archenemies over the past years? Nothing could change that," Malfoy spat, and this time, Harry could definitely hear spite, pain, and perhaps a hint of sorrow in Malfoy's voice. Harry's heart twinged and he couldn't help but look directly at Draco's face. Despite the war, the stress, the pain, Draco's face was still handsome, his salient grey eyes bright and his aristocratic features sharp. As he gazed into Malfo- Draco's eyes, he could see the emotion, the turmoil, that Draco believed was he had so cleverly hidden from the outside.

And suddenly, Harry didn't care anymore. He didn't give a flying fuck about this "prank" or how insecure Draco felt. He just needed to let Draco know that he was...well, that he was _there._ Striding towards him with two large steps, he wrapped Draco Malfoy up in him arms, reveling in the feel of his small frame and his citrusy scent wafting into Harry's nostrils. _How could I _not _have noticed this before?_ he wondered. And though Draco was unresponsive, Harry nuzzled his nose in Draco's hair, took a deep breath in, and spoke.

"It's okay, Draco," Harry began, not masking the random emotion that swelled up in his voice. "It's okay. We all have secrets. You...you don't have to hide from me. I just want to live peacefully. And-and I think maybe we could..." he gestured between them vaguely with his hands, "together." He understood how Draco felt, he knew the pain of loneliness through those multitude of summers he spent alone, without friends. And just when he thought he had someone to count on, the very next summer he was again abandoned-though that wasn't necessarily his friends' fault. He wasn't even sure what he was saying anymore, and knew that his response was totally ignoring what Draco had just said, but Harry had seen Draco's pained expression before. His face when they met a little while ago in the very same room was worse than the horror he expressed at Crabbe's death. Harry knew that Draco wasn't faking. And Harry knew that _he_ wanted to be the one that Draco could count on.

With Draco still tense in his arms, Harry felt something was definitely wrong. Where had the passionate, emotional Draco of a mere hour ago gone? Harry slowly let go of his embrace, but held his arms to Draco's shoulders. He looked into Draco's stormy grey eyes and saw a plethora of swirling emotion within its depths, yearning to come free.

* * *

But the taut line of Draco's lips and his set jaw refused to move. He gently pried Harry off of himself and picked up his cloak. As he put it on, he left the room, shutting the door behind him, leaving an emotionally insecure Harry dumbfounded in his wake.

He needed time to think.

* * *

**(A/N): Bleargh I don't like this chapter but can feel some more inspiration coming on (crossed fingers) so I won't give up hope yet ^.^ **

**R&R please! Any critique at all would be helpful ^.^**


	4. A Slight Encumbrance

There was but a few places which were left untainted by the war; one being the far side of the lake. Draco found it a brilliant place to think, with its cool waters and gentle breeze. He trudged towards it, his mind and heart heavy with thought.

* * *

Draco had been at Hogwarts a great many years, and his intent throughout the years had always been the same. Being raised in a household in which various Death Eaters and more recently the Dark Lord himself resided taught him from an early age to be obsessed with he who defied Lord Voldemort. More recently, though, the "obsession" with which the Death Eaters and Voldemort regarded Harry Potter changed for Draco. His heart clenched something painful whenever the boy was in the vicinity, and Draco was sure that it wasn't the feeling of hatred, or spite. It was something different. Something new.

_Harry Potter will be the destruction for us and all that we stand for_, his father had told him. _We must eliminate him at any cost, and prove our loyalty to out Lord._ Draco had never felt this way about any person, and suddenly he was asked to aid in his destruction.

But he always knew where his loyalties would lie. He owed his father and mother for taking good care of him. He could not fail them. He had to prove to _them_ that he was a worthy son before he could prove anything to the Dark Lord. So when his father had asked him to take the mark, he did. When he was summoned to speak directly with the Dark Lord, he did. When his mind was infiltrated by the strong Legilimens of the evil wizard, he made no attempt to utilize the Occlumency that his aunt Bella had been teaching him. He had been doing everything that was asked of him by his parents, by his Lord. So he decided that he wanted to do something for himself.

He wasn't quite sure how the journal/shrine/memory/obsession book about Harry Potter began. He supposed it started out as some sort of a journal, meant for him to let go and express the confusion he felt within his heart. Somewhere along that path he realized that whatever he felt in his heart, whatever he felt for Harry Potter, was something that he couldn't have. It was something that was, quite literally, forbidden.

He remembered feeling confused and awed and disgusted and brilliant and confused all over again when he realized what it meant to love. In Defense Against the Dark Arts, Snape had assigned them to read some testimonials of a werewolf attack and certain symptoms of the attack. One of the victims was a young woman, no older that twenty, who narrated how her love was weak from an illness and how she protected him from the werewolf, despite becoming one herself. Draco had not understand the loyalty which bound her to someone who was not related to her, to someone who did not lead her, but he pondered it no longer. He understood the desire to keep alive the person whom one loved.

Unfortunately for Draco, he had fallen in love with the one person that he, quite frankly, _couldn't_ fall in love with. If he loved Harry Potter, than whose side was he on? Was he to do the Dark Lord's bidding, crushing Muggles to their knees and killing Harry Potter, the one boy who dared to defy Voldemort himself? Or was he to protect he one he loved, and bring happiness to them in any way possible?

Faced with a horrid dilemma, Draco stalled. His realization of his love only made him want to desert the forces of the Dark Lord, but he knew that was not an option. Eventually the Lord had tortured him one too many times, and all Draco wanted was to keep Harry safe. So when he discovered the Vanishing Cabinet, he had no choice but to inform his Lord of it. After making sure that Harry was out of the castle and with Dumbledore, Draco had let the Death Eaters enter the castle while he went to Dumbledore's office to "kill Dumbledore," when in reality he just wanted to stall to keep Harry safe.

* * *

That's all he had ever wanted for all these past years. When he fell in love with Harry Potter, he was unprepared. But he knew that he wanted to protect him. And now that the boy had found out about Draco's love for him, he was extending a hand towards Draco. Of friendship or of love, Draco was unsure of. But he knew that he wanted to grasp that hand.

He also knew that he couldn't. If he truly wanted to protect Harry, he couldn't be associated with him in any positive way. Draco knew that the wizarding society looked scornfully upon Draco and his entire family as supporters of the Dark Lord. If he were to grasp harry's extended hand, it would not only bring them into the spotlight, but could potentially cause Harry harm. Someone may use Draco and force him to do something against his will. Someone may believe that Draco was using Dark Magic or a Love Potion of some sort to keep Harry bound to him. Harry would never have peace, would be constantly hounded by the press for even speaking to Draco Malfoy.

Draco knew when sacrifices had to be made. And if the sacrifice of him emotions could protect the one he loved, he had to do it. Maybe someday in the future, once Harry was out of the spotlight-or, well, less in the spotlight, Draco could approach him.

But not now.

* * *

Getting up, Draco walked up to the castle, through the Entrance hall, out of its great oak doors, and through the Hogwarts gates, feeling heavy and disheartened. He had decided to send Harry a letter, as he did not have the heart to speak to Harry face to face and tell him that he just couldn't...without the risk of breaking down in front of him...again.

* * *

Harry eyes lit up as he recognized the owl that had often graced the Great Hall, carrying sweets for his former rival. He was disheartened when he read the short, coolly worded note:

_To: Harry Potter_

_I would like to thank you for your extended hand of friendship and kindness. It has been accepted with many thanks. I am sorry to say, however, that I am not able to reciprocate. _

_We shall no longer be rivals; we have been so for far too long. However, I would prefer for us to not associate, neither privately nor publicly._

_Now simply isn't the time._

_Regards,_

_Draco Malfoy_

The short note had ended on a hopeful...well, a hopeful note, but Harry was very confused about how he felt at this moment. He was sure he wasn't the only one who felt the spark, the _rightness_ of being together. The note left him with an ambiguous feeling in his chest, pondering what Draco's last few words could possibly imply.

So Harry endured, through failed relationships and doubt in his heart, for the next seven years of his life.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone! So yeah, this is kinda weird, but I like where it's going (ish). It's going to be a "they-meet-in-an-unexpected-place" type of thing next chapter, in a seven-years-later scenario. Can't wait to start writing it! ^.^**

**R&R por favor!**


	5. It'll Be Alright

**~7 Years Later~**

Harry rushed down the hall, looking frantically in the meeting rooms for the file.

_Ugh, dammit! Why am I so absentminded!? That file could be _anywhere_ by now,_ he internally berated himself for his idiocy.

As he approached the last few doors, he heard voices coming from the end of the hall. The Ministry had officially closed hours ago; Harry would be thankful for any help at all in finding the file.

Glancing briefly through the meeting room doors as he passed, Harry quickly reached the end of the hall, turned the corner, and began to speak.

"Have you seen-" he cut himself off as he realized who was in front of him.

A disheveled Draco Malfoy was leaning with his back against the wall, with a sheepish Blaise Zabini hovering over him, one hand on the wall next the Draco's ear.

Harry looked into Zabini's eyes briefly before glancing at Draco's, who was increasingly looking more panicked and ashamed. Draco opened his mouth a split second before Harry took a step back, turned, and raced back down the hall.

* * *

Breathing heavily, Harry entered his office and tried to calm down. _Breathe_, he told himself. He glanced at his desk and noticed a yellow file folder peeking out from beneath his heavy coat that lay on his desk.

_So it was here all along_, he thought briefly before collapsing in his chair, his mind and heart overflowing with thoughts and emotions.

Draco Malfoy. He hadn't seen the bastard for years since he sent that blunt, emotionless note that had all but broken Harry's heart. Harry had since been in four relationships, which included two men, a woman, and getting back together with Ginny. Not that they had lasted long.

Harry's heart hadn't always been full of Malfoy. He'd had a pretty successful relationship with Ginny, he felt, when they were together for the first time. And of course then Draco Malfoy had entered his life and nothing would ever be the same.

Harry applied to the Ministry for a job as an Auror and gotten it within a week. He knew the job required much traveling and many missions, so he hoped it would help distract him from thinking of Draco Malfoy.

His lovers, since then, had all broken up on the same account: because Harry seemed too distracted, distant, and preoccupied-almost as if he had someone else on his mind. Which wasn't exactly false.

Harry thought of all the nights he had stayed up late cursing the handsome bastard for slipping into Harry's life, into his thoughts, into his heart. The painful breakups that hurt mostly because of the things they said before they left.

"You don't really love me."

"Go back to whoever you're cheating on me with!"

"I'm obviously _not_ your first priority."

"You'll never find someone with this attitude of yours!"

Every time Harry convinced himself that it wasn't his fault, that their chemistry just didn't work, that he wasn't thinking of Draco, but the little voice in the back of his mind kept reminding him otherwise.

And now, Draco Malfoy was snogging Blaise Zabini in abandoned Ministry corridors by night, and Harry still couldn't help but feel jealous.

* * *

Draco pushed Zabini off of him as soon as he snapped out of his daze.

_Harry_, his mind supplied helpfully, _Harry Potter. That was Harry__._ With his mind still in half a daze, he stumbled down the corridor, following in Harry's wake.

Draco heard a vague voice calling him from behind, but he ignored it. Stumbling, he reached the end of the corridor, but Harry was nowhere to be found. He blinked a couple of times before glancing around, looking for any clue to where Harry had gone. He noticed a stack of papers that had fallen off a desk, and blundered towards it before he tripped over his own feet.

_Dammit_, he thought, _I am _so_ drunk._

Pushing himself up off the ground, Draco shook his head and tried to clear his vision. What had he been doing-oh yeah! Looking for that goddamn bloody Harry Potter. Where the hell had he gone?

Draco looked up and noticed light coming from an office down the hall. He stumbled towards it, jumbled up thought churning in his mind.

_Harry...Harry, I've got to explain to you-I'm not-we weren't-I need to tell you-_

Suddenly the light in the office room went out and there was a flash of white-blue light.

_Fuck_, Draco thought, _he apparated._

* * *

Harry quickly picked up his files before he heard someone out in the hall.

_Crap, it's probably Draco. Crap, crap, crap-_

He quickly gathered his things and checked his office.

_The file - his coat - his briefcase - wand in hand - bulletin neat and orderly- all good._

He turned off the office light and heard a faint voice coming from outside. _Crap, I have to go - now!_ He knew he was in no way whatsoever capable of confronting Draco Malfoy now, after all these years. He apparated back to his flat.

* * *

Blinking his eyes open, Draco squinted into the sunlight pouring through his window.

_Wait. My window's towards the side of my bed,_ he thought as his hazy focus began identifying his surroundings.

He was in Blaise's flat. And only wearing his pants.

_Crap_.

He gave himself a quick once-over, and, deciding that nothing had, well, "happened," last night, got out of bed and pulled on the silk pajamas draped over a chair nearby. Leave it to Blaise to be out-of-character and randomly considerate.

He trudged over to the mirror and glared at the reflection that stared back at him. He looked dead. His eyes were bloodshot and the pain of his throbbing headache was clearly etched on his face. Groaning, he walked over to the bedside table where he had seen his wand, picked it up, and performed a hangover charm. It worked like a...well, like a charm.

Feeling considerably better, Draco walked out of the room in pursuit of water, a toothbrush, and breakfast. His familiarity with Blaise's flat brought him to the kitchen, where Blaise was sitting, properly and fully dressed, with a mug of black coffee on the dining table in front of him.

"Good morning, sunshine," Blaise drawled as he caught sight of Draco.

"Oh, shut up," Draco responded irritably. Both he and Blaise knew that their "relationship" was one with no strings attached - they found solace in each other when they got dumped. Of course Draco still longed for Harry, so any chance of any sort of real relationship with anyone but Harry always ended in Draco's ears being deafened by shouting as he halfheartedly attempted to look apologetic.

Blaise, on the other hand...Draco wasn't really sure what was up with him. He always seemed sort of distant. Then again, Draco would always long for Harry in front of the one person who actually knew his secret, so he couldn't really complain. Not that he was complaining. Blaise was...well, Draco hoped he could find someone he _really_ loved soon enough.

Draco walked over to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup as well - black with 5 packets of sugar. He knew that was a bit much, but he needed something sweet this morning.

_Blood hell_, he thought, _I just saw Harry Fucking Potter after seven years. And I was drunk. And making out with Blaise. Merlin, what is _wrong_ with me!? Of all the situations we could have met in..._

Draco kept the thoughts in his mind light, trying to save himself from something deeper, something that pulled at his heartstrings and made his chest tighten painfully. He hadn't been banking on seeing Harry Potter ever again. That's why he had trained to enter the Ministry as an Unspeakable, so he could have a steady job without the risk of seeing Harry Potter.

Blaise had lured him out of the Department of Mysteries - which, speaking of, wasn't anything too terribly mysterious - for a quick snog to relieve some of the stress from work before apparating back to their respective flats and crashing. It wasn't too difficult, seeing as Draco was already wasted from a Department of Mystery party - they weren't _all_ somber-faced, boring individuals - well before the clock struck twelve.

Little did Draco know that Blaise's job in the Improper Use of Magic Department worked quite closely with the Aurors in determining the severity of a situation or crime. He had no clue that the chances of him meeting Harry Potter would rise considerably before he clumsily apparated to Level 2 where the Improper Use of Magic Department was. Where the Auror office was.

* * *

Harry blinked his eyes open as the warm, familiar smell of baking banana bread wafted through his room.

_Hermione_, he thought. Since Ron and Hermione had gotten together after the war, Hermione suddenly developed a passion for baking. Ron didn't complain. While she was still in school, her dorm had no oven or kitchen in which she could cook, so she would often apparate to Harry's flat even when he wasn't there - she and Ron were the exception to the wards - to bake stuff before promptly apparating over to the Weasley's house to share it with Ron. When she graduated, she and Ron moved into a flat together, but the habit of baking at Harry's had stuck. Her own oven was practically unused.

He crawled out of bed and was pulling on his robe before he remembered the night before.

_Crap_.

What was he going to do now? How could he ever face Blaise Zabini straight in the face again? Thankfully Hermione was right on cue, he could talk to her about his situation.

Hermione was the only person alive who knew about his..._thing_ for Draco Malfoy. She had sensed something soon after the conversation in Draco's dorm, and had immediately tracked him down while he was alone and forced him to confess. Not that he minded. She was brilliant at giving advice and helping him through failed relationships and the hurtful things people said during a break-up.

Walking into the kitchen, Harry was greeted by Hermione's brilliant smile. He opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it.

"Good morning, Harry! Had a rought day yesterday at the Ministry, I've heard? You were looking for a file, or something? I hope you found it. Anyways, Ron's having a bit of a lie-in - they're given him the day off because he just came back from an assignment yesterday night. How have you been?" she said in a very Hermione-ish way, making Harry smile for a moment before memories of the previous night washed it away.

When he didn't respond, she looked up and he looked into her eyes, hoping that she would understand without him having to say it out loud. But he knew it couldn't be helped.

"Yesterday night I saw...Draco," he began, noticing that she had taken off her mitts and was giving him her full attention, "and he was with Blaise. They were...kissing." He hadly managed to keep a straight face as he said the last bit before a look of despair and sadness filled his eyes.

Hermione immediately recognized it and walked over briskly to wrap her arms around him.

"It'll be alright," she promised.

* * *

**A/N: Hihi! I hope te gusta! I like this chapter a little better than the last one, but tell me what you guys think! ^.^**

**R&R por favor!~**


	6. Take This Chance

Hermione had said that Harry needed to face Draco and resolve this strange state of limbo they both were in. She said that they would never be able to resolve this confusion unless they sat down and just talked to each other with all their defenses down.

Fat chance that would be happening anytime soon.

He got up from his couch and walked to the kitchen in search of something to eat. Hermione had told him to relax and take a day off, and that she would inform the Auror department for him. Grateful, Harry promised himself that he'd buy her that new book she'd been wanting.

He had no idea what he was doing. By staying at home he was showing Draco his vulnerability. He had no idea why Draco had written those things in his little journal all those years ago. When reading it initially, Harry had been at first shocked and then flattered; he thought the whole thing was rather adorable. Since then, his feelings for Draco had only grown. _Absence makes the heart grow fonder_, Hermione told him this morning; he had blushed in response.

Stupid feelings. They came in the way of his work and ruined his mood and decreased his efficiency and his reports-Oh gods the reports!

He had left them on his desk last night and in his flurried escape he had left them behind. Kingsley would be furious if he hadn't completed them and turned them in by today.

He dashed into the shower and quickly rinsed and shaved. Throwing on the first suit and cloak he saw in his closet, he hurried into his living room and apparated to outside the Ministry of Magic. Entering through the entrance for employees, he found himself in the Atrium.

_What was I here for again?_ he pondered briefly before remembering and rushing off to his office.

The doors of the lift clanged and he tried to ignore the little memos flying above his head. The lift dinged and announced that he was at the Auror Deparment. Perfect, he thought, and walked briskly towards his office.

The moment he stepped through the door, he was shocked to find about 3 memos on flying around his office. He rarely ever got memos. Usually it was a Floo call; he was lucky enough to have one of the offices with a collapsible fireplace. Grabbing one of the memos, he unfolded the little airplane and read the words inside.

_I'm unable to contact you through Floo Call, so just informing you that there's a training meeting at 2 pm in the ATC._

_-Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic_

He looked at his watch with small shiny hands pointing to 1:37 pm. So he had some time.

Harry pulled another one of the little airplanes and proceeded to open it.

_Hello Harry, how are you? Ron wanted me to tell you there's some kind of Auror meeting today at 2, so in case you drop by the office today, here's a note!_

_~Hermione Granger_

He smiled at her note briefly before unfurling the last one, hoping it would contain some new information.

_Harry we've got an Auror meeting at 2 so you better be here. Also what is Malfoy doing asking around for you in our department. Does he even work at the Ministry? Just...be on your guard, I suppose._

_See you at the meeting, Ron_

Harry sank back into his chair. Malfoy was _looking_ for him? Why? Wouldn't it be better if they both just ignored the...incident?

Harry signed and looked at his watch, which now read 1:49 pm. He'd better get a move on, then.

* * *

The ATC was a huge sort of gym for Aurors to train in. It was almost like in that muggle novel, _The Hunger Games_ - as the entire space was divided into various sections with various training activities and focuses.

Harry had to report to Kingsley first, though. As he approached the small group of high-ranked Aurors in the corner, he recognized the head of flaming red hair and walked over to tap on his shoulder.

Turning around, Ron greeted him with a smile and a nod as he gestured towards the front, where Kingsley was speaking.

"If your name was not called, then you are free to train however you would like. Make sure to check out with me when you decide to leave."

The group of Aurors, young and old, dispersed to various training locales within the large room.

"Hey! Was I assigned to anything, or...?" Harry asked Ron, grinning.

"Nope. Both of us are free to train whatever. So, what do you wanna do? Hey, how about some potions? I need to restock my antidotes to...well, everything," Ron grinned sheepishly. Ron never visited the potions area if he could help it, and only running out of potions would get him to actually go there. Harry didn't actually have to replenish any of his potions in particular, but, not wanting to be left alone to his thoughts, he accompanied Ron.

Walking towards the miniature apothecary, they grabbed the recipe list and all the necessary ingredients, pulled out their collapsible scales and cauldrons, and set to work.

Harry was hardly paying attention as Ron fumbled with his ingredients. Harry's cauldron was left empty, as he had decided to help Ron instead. Between the small tasks of crushing baneberries or cutting up dandelion roots, Harry's mind wandered and he couldn't help but sigh at the thought of Draco. Would Harry be able to approach Draco now, after all these years? Did he even know what he wanted with Draco? _Did_ he still want something with Draco?

_Yes, _he was sure. Harry knew that all he had been thinking about was Draco and it was too late to deny that he had feelings for him. He hated the way he wanted to do something about his feeling but was scared to do anything at the same time.

Ron broke his thoughts with a request to crush the bicorn horn into powder. Noticing the way his friend was sighing heavily, Ron spoke up.

"What's wrong, Harry? I can tell something's up, mate, don't try to deny it."

Harry looked up into Ron's eyes and Ron saw the turmoil and distress Harry was in.

"Whatever it is mate, you can talk to me about it." When Harry remained silent, Ron spoke up again.

"Look, Harry, whatever it is, it will be fine, alright? Don't stress too much...Is it your scar?" he finally asked in concern and frustration. When Harry shook his head, Ron tried again.

"Is it a girl?" Harry hesitated a moment before he shook his head. Harry had no idea how Ron would react if he found out about Harry's...preferences, as Harry had sworn Hermione to secrecy.

"Well, come on, Harry. What's wrong?" Ron insisted, now looking at Harry in concern. Harry considered responding when he glanced up at Ron and noticed that his potion began nearly bubbling over. Harry quickly leaned across Ron to turn down the flame. Once the fire had been taken care of, Harry pushed up off the table to right himself when his hand slipped from the edge of the table.

A moment of free fall while his hands scrabbled desperately for purchase-and warm arms had caught him. Ron had reacted quickly enough and was now holding Harry's chest. Taking a moment to breathe, Harry stood up and shook off the minor shock.

"You alright, mate? You seem a little out of it," Ron asked worriedly, concern etched on his face.

"Yeah, I'm-I'm fine. Thanks," Harry responded. He didn't have the guts to answer Ron's questions and tell him about his feelings for Draco now, in the ATC, where anyone could hear-

Harry's eyes snapped up. Out of the corner of his eye he had spotted a head of blonde hair. Across the ATC, near the Undercover Camouflage Area, stood Draco Malfoy, holding a thick file of papers.

The second Harry had looked up, his gaze locked with Draco's. _Shit_, Harry thought, _Did he see the whole slipping and Ron-catching-me situation? Crap, I hope he doesn't misinterpret-_

After staring into Harry's eyes for a few intense seconds the blonde had snapped his eyes away, turned to the Facade File (of course the Ministry _had_ to give everything a ridiculous name), and dropped the thick file in his arms into one of its drawers. Avoiding eye contact with Harry completely, Draco then turned his back and proceeded to march out of the ATC with what looked like an irritated look on his face. Harry could be mistaken about his face, though.

_But why would he be irritated?_ Harry wondered, starting to feel irritated himself. _Isn't he going out with Zabini? _Harry's heart clenched painfully as troubling thoughts ran through his mind before being interrupted by Ron.

"Oh yeah, Malfoy was asking round for you earlier this morning. Seemed keen on talking to you specifically. It was kind of weird. Any idea what that could have been about?"

Not wanting to reveal anything, Harry kept his gaze fixed on the potion, slowly shook his head, and focused on the task at hand. Ron had wordlessly handed responsibility of the potion over to Harry after his little misstep, and Harry was gently stirring the potion for three minutes and seventeen seconds, as per the instructions. When Harry didn't speak, Ron continued his speculation.

"Hmmm, seems suspicious...What could that ferrety git be up to now?" Ron pondered, folding his arms and gazing suspiciously at Draco's retreating back. As Harry's eyes followed Draco out of the room, his gaze fell to Draco's rear and he couldn't help staring.

Suddenly, Draco stopped in his tracks. He turned his head slightly and Harry thought he saw Draco glance back towards him. Something in Harry's stomach churned and his head felt heavy. Draco shook his head and turned it sharply forward as he marched out of the ATC.

Harry felt like crying. He rarely felt this upset, but Draco's utter avoidance of him struck a nerve deep within. Maybe he should follow Hermione's advice and speak to the handsome git, especially if it could help spare him from feeling like this.

But talking to Draco was definitely _not_ going to be easy. At all. And no matter how ready Harry thought he was for he challenge, the truth remained that he was anxious and scared beyond his wits to trust Draco with his emotions again. Harry couldn't help but feel vulnerable around the blonde, especially after his own impulsive decision all those years ago.

Harry had decided. He hadn't made that decision all those years ago for nothing. And damn if he didn't take this opportunity to figure out this mess he had going on inside him about Draco. Even though he knew that rekindling this...this doubt that had been lingering in his heart for all these years would be difficult, he also knew that Draco Malfoy was the only person he wanted to be with.

He knew that he _had_ to take this chance.

* * *

**(A/N): ATC = Auror Training Center ^.^**

**I was kind of exited to write these next few chapters because rather than emotion-based, like the first few chapters, they're gonna be action-based! Funny times to come (awkward jealous cute Draco) x)**

**R&R please! ^.^**


	7. Awkward Conversation

Harry felt incredibly nervous. He actually was not quite sure _what_ exactly he had signed up for. Hermione had _said_ this was a good idea, but now, waiting nervously at the fountain in the Atrium, he wasn't so sure.

Exactly four hours ago, he had sent a memo politely asking Draco if he had a moment before he left, but now Harry was trembling slightly and seriously considering abandoning his plans and running away-

Taking a deep breath, he reminded himself that he was at no cost going to run away. There was no way he was going to back down-

Looking up, he caught a flash of pale skin and paler hair and his breath stopped short.

_Crap crap crap I should go while I still can-_

But then suddenly Draco was there, arms laden with a few files and eyes expectant. Harry dared a glance up and determined that Draco was just as nervous about this-whatever _this_ was-judging by the light flush of red on his cheeks and his flustered expression.

Cleared his throat, Harry began, "Ahem, erm...Hello."

Cursing himself for being so awkward, he tore his eyes away and stared at the filed Draco was holding.

"H-hello, Potter. I, erm, received your memo...Is there anything specific you wanted to talk about?" came the stiff response. Slightly intimidated, Harry looked up only to see that Draco's face had lost all previous signs of nervousness and was now steely. Cursing his clumsiness with words, Harry began again.

"I-erm-I just thought-You don't have to-I think it's-" Harry spluttered and failed to put his thoughts together. Glancing up warily, he briefly caught a glimpse of Draco's worried expression before Draco coldly responded.

"If you cannot coherently express whatever it is you want to say, Potter, I suggest that you do that first before calling me out of my schedule to see you stutter," he said before he moved to walk past Harry. Desperate, Harry grabben Draco's shoulder and with slightly more than gentle force pulled him around.

"Wait! Look, all I wanted to say was that- that it's, erm, totally alright that you're dating Zabini. I-I mean, that's great for you. That's fantastic. Congratulations," Harry began, sounding more and more bitter, "Just- don't- you don't have to be all cold towards me. I think- you're a completely capable person and I respect that...I suppose it'd be alright if we were friends?" He trailed off questioningly and winced inwardly. Could he have sounded more awkward? Ugh, he should have thought this through more. What was he thinking, Hermione must have expected him to think of what he was going to say before he blurted it all out, and-

Draco cleared his throat.

"Just to make a few things clear Potter; one, I'm not _dating_ anyone, much less Blaise; and two, I shall accept your friendship only on the grounds that it will _stay_ a friendship, and that you do nothing to betray my trust," Malfoy looked seriously at Harry, awaiting a response.

"B-but I saw- you and Zabini in the hall-" Harry began. Blushing slightly, Malfoy cut him off.

"Yes, yes, Potter. We all get drunk and do stupid things. I assure you, nothing is going on between Blaise and I- not that it is of any concern to you, I might add," Draco raised his eyebrows slightly. Harry felt something weird in his chest at the sight of those eyebrows _not_ scowling at him.

"Yeah, it's alright. I mean, not that there's anything wrong with- I'm sure you're perfectly- Look, just, thanks for "accepting my friendship" as you put it," Harry smiles awkwardly before he realized his hand was still on Draco's shoulder. Whipping it away, he looked shiftily at the ground before looking up at Malfoy's face. Draco nodded briefly and turned away, walking towards the Atrium Floos. Harry thought he caught a glimpse of something warm in Draco's eyes and a slight smile on his face before he turned away, but Harry was just as sure that he could have imagined it.

It's not like Draco Malfoy would have any reason to smile warmly at Harry, right?

* * *

Draco walked briskly towards the Floos. He was getting far too flustered during his conversation with Potter than he would have liked to admit, and running away seemed to be the best policy at many occasions. For Merlin's sake he was about to start smiling goofily at the bespectacled git after he proposed being friends with him. Harry Potter, saviour of the Wizarding World, friends with Draco Malfoy? The Prophet was going to have a field day. Draco supposed he didn't mind too much. Well, adding on to the fact that he got to spend time with Harry, it wasn't so bad. In fact, it wasn't bad at all. It was wonderful. Wonderful to spend time with Harry, fantastic to be his-_friend._

Shaking his head, Draco grabbed a fistful of Floo powder. This was not the time to be dragging up old feelings again. He was sure Harry would never look his way twice if it wasn't for that stupid diary he used to write at Hogwarts. Merlin, that had been embarrassing. Perhaps he could-

No. There was no way he was ever going to be with Harry Potter. No way in a million years Potter felt anything for Draco except perhaps pity and grudging acceptance. Possibly even disgust after Draco's drunken escapade last leek. Why oh why was he so stupid? He knew better than to get drunk at the Ministry. Apart from being against the Ministry regulations, he shouldn't have risked being seen by Harry. He had avoided him so well for so long. Well, there was nothing he could do about it now. He had accepted Harry Potter's hand in friendship and was just going to keep going forward.

Even though the painful nagging feeling in his heart from all those years ago had returned again. Tenfold.

* * *

**(A/N): Hi everyone! Sorry for the short chapter, but school's still in session and I haven't got much time to update. I promise faster, more exciting updates in the summer! XOXO**

**R&R please! I honestly love you guys' advice!**


	8. Deep Shit

Harry was sitting in Hermione's office, _this_ close to hyperventilating. He had done it. He had spoken to Draco without breaking down in a pool of tears, confessing his heartfelt desires. Beaming at him, Hermione began questioning him.

"So, what happened? What did he say?"

"I-he- I think he might have smiled at me? I don't know. And then he said this thing, um, what was it... Oh yeah- he said something about how he'll only accept my friendship if it'll _stay_ a friendship, and if I don't betray his trust, like, what's that supposed to mean? Are girls ever this bloody confused? God dammit, Hermione, what's going on?" Harry's words were jumbled and confused and sweat beaded his forehead. Hermione leaned back in her chair and thought for a moment. Then,

"Well, I suppose he's probably feeling very startled that you asked to be his friend all of a sudden, and he probably still doesn't trust you very much. Well actually, I don't think he quite trusts anyone, you know? And the potential smile...well, either it meant he found you slightly endearing, or perhaps he has also wanted to be your friend. Wait- are you sure it wasn't a smirk?"

"No way, it looked...nice. Adorable. Merlin, Hermione, what's wrong with me? Why can't everything just be normal?"

"If things life was normal for you, it wouldn't be you," Hermione replied, smiling. "Well, maybe you just imagined it, but I'm sure things are going to go well. Don't take his words too seriously. He probably felt as startled as you do now."

"Yeah, but what did he mean when he said he'd only accept my friendship if it _stayed_ a friendship? Have I already been friendzoned? What the hell?" Harry burst forth confusedly.

"Well, perhaps he's just feeling a little insecure right now. Promising to stay friends and keeping your relationship moving slowly and steadily will help him build up his trust and confidence. I know it's hard, Harry, but you must be patient. One step at a time, you know?" Hermione said earnestly, he face practically glowing.

Slightly disgruntled, Harry was just about to thank her and head back to his own office when Ron burst into Hermione's office, breathing heavily and holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"Hey, Hermione, d'you want to-" he stopped suddenly and looked back and forth between Harry and Hermione's faces. "What's going on here?" he questioned, sounding slightly suspicious. Before Harry could come up with a veritable excuse, Hermione spoke up.

"Harry's just having some problems that he wanted to talk to me about," she said as sweetly as she could. Ron was not deterred.

"What problems? How come you haven't told me about them, huh?" he asked accusingly.

"Relax, Ron. He's just having some relationship troubles, and since I've helped him in the past, well..." she shrugged her shoulders and lifted up her hands as if to say _why not?_, and Ron's eyes widened.

"You like someone, Harry? Blimey, how come you haven't told me about this? Since you broke up with Ginny... Well, I knew you were dating some other people, but I thought you were laying off relationships since you broke up with that Raylene girl in the Misuse of Magic Department. So, who's the lucky bird?" Ron asked excitedly.

_Dammit, Hermione_, he thought frustratedly, _couldn't you just keep shut for once?_ Now how was he going to explain to Ron. He had absolutely _no_ idea how Ron would react. _Well_, he thought, _I suppose it's about time._ Sighing, he supposed he may just as well tell Ron about his secret- but only half of it. He was frankly quite nervous enought to tell Ron about being, well, gay, and he didn't need the added pressure of _who_ exactly he liked to freak Ron out any more. _One step at a time_, he thought rueffully, recalling Hermione's earlier advice.

Thinking through all this in the span of about a few seconds, he spoke up before Hermione had the chance.

"Ahem. Well, Ron actually it's um...well, you see it's not exactly a girl...um...actually, I person I like is, well, a guy," he said awkwardly, almost cringing as he braced himself for the impact of his words on Ron. Hearing nothing, Harry looked up. Ron had frozen, staring at the ground, but then he blinked and looked up at Harry.

"Oh...well, yeah, cool. I mean, I didn't know for sure, but I always thought...Oh...okay. That' cool. No worries. So, um, I guess...uh...who's the lucky bloke?" Ron responded just as awkwardly and shrugged his shoulders.

Harry almost sighed aloud in relief. He had no idea how Ron was going to react, and though he made the decision to tell Ron himself, he really didn't want the added pressure of an angry friend weighing on his mind. He had enough going on as it was. His thoughts were broken by Hermione's voice.

"Well, Ron it's actually kind of new kind of slowly at the moment, and I'm sure Harry doesn't want any more pressure or confusion riddling him," Hermione said, again tapping into her womanly powers of sweetness to subconsciously soothe Ron.

"Erm, yeah, mate. I'll tell you in time, alright?" Harry said weakly. "Erm, thanks, Hermione. See you later, Ron."

"Alright, Harry," said Ron before turning back to Hermione. Harry heard Ron speaking as he left the office, "So, Herm. I found a coupon for that restaurant you've been wanting to go to..."

Shuffling out of Hermione's office, Harry collapsed against the wall and leaned his head back. He didn't care if anyone was watching or thought he was strange. He was just so, so tired, and he just wanted to rest for a bit...

He had just dozed off when he heard a familiar voice. Opening his eyes a crack, he saw a hand outstretched in front of him. Hearing an exasperated sigh, he looked up and blinked before his sleepy mind registered the owner of the hand.

It was none other than Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Draco was in agony. There was Potter, looking so adorably scruffy, and he couldn't _do_ anything to the bloody idiot. Not that he wanted to. He was way over Potter. Totally. He didn't even keep his Potter journal anymore. He only collected newspaper clippings about the prat. To be on top of the news, as any pureblood should be. Never mind the fact that he had no idea which family was in political power at the moment or who was involved in the latest political scandal.

He was still feeling a little shaky about the encounter with Harry as well as the strange request for friendship. It was a little too sudden and out-of-the-blue for Draco's liking, and he couldn't help but feel apprehensive about the future.

Shaking his head, he focused on the problem at hand. Potter had dozed off in the hallway and was being quite a nuisance. Draco simply had to wake him up and tell him to move, if only for the benefit of his fellow Ministry workers. Gathering up all his courage, he marched right up to where Potter had dozed off and stuck out his hand towards him.

"Wake, up Potter! You're being an obstacle and causing a ruckus. Get up before someone loses their head by tripping over your feet! Get up, Potter!" he said with a slightly raised voice, blushing furiously and realizing too late that he should try not to bring attention to himself. Potter sleepily blinked his eyes open and looked about before making eye contact with Draco. His eyes widened, and he scrambled to get up before he realized that Draco's hand was right there in front of him. He grabbed it tentatively, and Draco pulled him up to his feet. Patting his clothes to smooth the creases, Harry shook his head to wake himself up and yawned before offering any word of thanks to Draco.

"Erm, hello, Mal-Draco. Thanks for waking me up," Harry began awkwardly, and Draco had to strongly resist the urge to pull Potter into a tight hug.

"It's, erm, quite all right. Couldn't leave you snoring there in the middle of the hallway, now could I?" Draco responded nervously, wishing nothing more than for the ground to swallow him up. Potter looked amazed. It seem that the shock of Draco being halfway decent to him was too much to handle. Potter closed his mouth and was silent for a moment before:

"Ahem, well, thanks. See you around, I guess," Potter had finished straightening himself up and had begun to move towards the elevator.

"Erm, Potter, do you suppose you'd like to eat lunch with me?" Draco blurted before he even thought about what he was saying.

Harry turned around sharply and blinked.

_Crap_, Draco thought. _I sure have a knack for getting myself into deep shit._

* * *

**(A/N): Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't written in a while, but I really wanted to write a good chapter for you guys after the lame excuse for a chapter I posted last time! XD Well I spent some good time on this, so please tell me what you think! All ideas and comments are welcome!**

**~Kawaii Out~**


End file.
